Three dimensional (3D) printers are in rapidly increasing use. One class of 3D printers includes stereolithography printers having a general principle of operation including the selective curing and hardening of radiation curable (photocurable) liquid resins. A typical stereolithography system includes a resin vessel holding the photocurable resin, a movement mechanism coupled to a support surface, and a controllable light engine. The stereolithography system forms a three dimensional (3D) article of manufacture by selectively curing layers of the photocurable resin. Each selectively cured layer is formed at or proximate to a “build plane” within the resin.
One challenge with stereolithography systems is the reliability and maintenance in working with liquid resins. In particular, resin containment failures can cause catastrophic damage to a three dimensional printing system. What is desired is a system with an improved resin containment solution.